It's ok, Harry
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: A very much needed filler to 4x15!


**Description:** a very much needed filler to 4x15!

 **AN:** I still haven't picked my jaw up from the floor. Also, I promised brokenbookaddict that I would stop overthinking, so I would not let myself think it was all accidental LOL All the evidence points to the contrary anyway! Harry is moving on, he likes Snow, he's comfortable around her and he _knows_ her, so he can even tell that sth is wrong by just looking at her and vice versa. I don't see him moving on with anyone else because he would have to meet them first – too much screen time and let's face it – meeting a new woman when wearing a murderer's face won't exactly work for him as he's also so antisocial! Besides, it takes too long for him to open up. He and Snow are perfect for each other because they've been through the same thing: ) Just today I remembered the line I was freaking over last year that Amunet said, "I blocked your glock" and when she before turned to KF with, "One day I will ruin something for you, too."

Ok, now on with this little fic and then on with another video!

* * *

In the end, he couldn't truly believe how smoothly it all went.

At first he was too reluctant and angry to talk about it and then even more so, just because he felt _guilty_. Yes, he'd been living in denial for a very long time now, deep down inside knowing that moving on was truly within his grasp, but every time he tried, something pulled him back. He just didn't want to lose the past he was holding on to. He was afraid to become a different person with someone else. He was afraid he could actually fall in love again and therefore forget his dead wife.

It was Jesse who taught him that he wouldn't. It was his brilliant daughter that made him realize that the world moved on despite what he chose. He could keep on living in the past, keep burying himself in his memories, mourning the love he'd lost years ago or he could try and maybe live again. He could trade the pain and angriness and bitterness that was always coiling up in him for actual happiness, peace and love. It wouldn't diminish the love he had for his dead wife just as it wouldn't diminish his memories because they would forever live in his head.

Maybe he was just scared.

Maybe he was scared because _she_ had actually been through the very same thing. She'd also lost a spouse in a violent and sudden way and just that would make their relationship _real_. Because she was the one person that could actually understand him and respect his past memories that he still wanted to hold on to as she had them as well and always smiled when remembering her dead husband. Also, quite frankly she was the _only_ person he could see himself ever moving on with.

And that terrified him to the bone.

It took Jesse to convince him that he had it all wrong. That he shouldn't run away from this, but towards it. It took his daughter that was way too smart for her age and maybe even smarter than he himself was, telling him she just wanted him to be happy again with someone, that her mom would want him to.

When finally making his peace with Jesse and then saying goodbye in a place better that they'd ever been since her mother had died; he decided to stop wasting time.

What the part of his life that he'd spent with his wife should teach him was that you never knew how much time you had. He'd seen it first handedly, he'd seen it with himself, with WestAllen as Barry had been sent to prison, with _Caitlin_ as she'd lost Ronnie, though he never had the pleasure of meeting the man himself.

After all this time of being angry and easily falling into rage, he took a deep breath, feeling it just leave him and all that remained was _peace_. Because the truth was that he'd already moved on. He just hadn't realized it yet. And quite frankly, he suspected she might've already as well and if he was just a little bit slower, someone else might snatch her right from his grasp. Though maybe that was impossible. Maybe she was just as good at hiding her own feelings for him as he was at hiding his for her.

There was only one way to find out.

He walked straight to the cortex, noticing she was the last person still there with WestAllen back home and Cisco leaving as well. And he just asked. And she said yes with a soft smile that he loved to see on her face whenever she looked at him.

Suddenly, it all happened too fast and they were already at the Jitters, getting that coffee. And it _felt_ different. None of them said anything, but it did feel a little more like a date with the late hour and him simply asking her and buying her her favorite that was Killer Frost to which he could only smile. They always felt comfortable around each other, easy to talk and easy to be silent together. They also knew each other well and understood one another.

"So…" he said, now not really knowing how to get the ball rolling. What should he say anyway? Did she feel this was like a date, too?

"So…" she repeated, seemingly just as hesitantly, a mysterious spark appearing in her eyes before she asked him about Jesse.

She kind of sneaked up on him, he decided when sitting down with her, talking and then listening about what she had to say about Killer Frost. Which was fascinating and meant a lot to him that he was the person she went to for heart-to-heart. He'd been having very strong feelings about her for a while now, always pushing them away, always keeping his distance. Until today. Until _now_ , apparently.

They left the Jitters quickly and unexpectedly when some girl spilled her coffee all over their table and annoyed Harry. Though, it should come as a surprise to him that he didn't even feel like getting mad at her, instead carrying on the strangest conversation he'd ever had, even if being a little worked up that the night was ruined.

When he and Snow found themselves outside, he actually realized that maybe he should thank that mysterious stranger because the night wasn't ruined at all. In fact, it was easier to act without all those people around. At this time most of them were inside so he could take off his ball cap and just enjoy this walk with Snow. They weren't even apprehensive about being on the streets of Central City so late as he always carried his glock and she had Killer Frost. Killer Frost who suddenly cared for her, so that was a surprising development and one that was actually very welcome.

Then he suddenly reminded himself how Amunet told him she'd blocked his glock before knocking him out and kidnapping Caitlin.

He chuckled, not even realizing that he was doing it and Snow asked what that was all about.

"I just remembered… um, that doesn't matter," he finally finished with a sigh when coming to a stop and facing her.

She looked up at him expectantly and there was sudden fire ignited in his chest and hope entering his heart. She couldn't be possibly looking at him like _this_ if she wasn't as into him as he was into her, could she?

There was only one way to find out.

"It isn't blocked now. Though it was close again. With that girl in there," he said and Caitlin frowned, not understanding.

"What isn't?"

What did he just do? He wondered, thinking how to get himself out of this one. He couldn't possibly spell it out for her, could he?

In the end, he settled for, "Nothing. Just something Amunet once said to me."

To his astonishment, Caitlin burst out laughing. Ok, he did not expect her actually knowing _what_ he was talking about… Ooppsss…

"No, it's not," she eventually agreed, the laugher ceasing and the look in her eyes returning.

"Snow…" he then said again in a husky voice and came to an awkward stop, not even knowing how to finish this sentence.

"Yes, Harry?" she encouraged him in a soft and expectant voice. As though _that_ wasn't enough to prompt him forward!

"Snow, I… Do you…? I mean… Can we…?" He just couldn't get this out, so he stopped talking, settling for a heavy sigh as he ran his hand over his mouth. He was acting like a complete idiot, wasn't he? Suddenly he thought that the idiotic version of him that went by the name of HR would definitely know what to do _now_. After all, the guy had handled Tracy pretty well before… well, he _died._

"It's ok, Harry," Snow simply said and there was just something in _there_ , in her voice, right in between the lines.

He truly didn't need anything more. He simply leaned forward and kissed her gently, softly, feeling relieved that she responded almost immediately, kissing him back and making a step forward to get closer to him, one of her hands resting just above his heart and the other going up and burying itself in his hair. He tasted coffee on her lips and promise. A promise for the future.

And it was perfect.

Just when they parted, he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, breathing her in and enjoying the moment, letting himself feel all of those amazing emotions – letting go, hope, exhilaration and yes, _love_. Love above it all.

He opened his eyes and found her already looking at him, studying his expression with a fond smile.

Then he simply took her face into his hands and kissed her again.

Because sometimes you just moved on without even realizing it.

* * *

 **AN:** I have only one more request to the writers of the Flash – Dawn – of whoever you actually are – Do. Not. Dare. Mess. With. Them. Snowells _need_ their happy ending NOW!

Or else I will go back in time and kill Iris that's probably your mother after Savitar failed.

Ok, kidding. I can't actually travel in time…


End file.
